Love Letter from Thief X
'Love Letter From Thief X '''is an otome game by Voltage Inc., currently available in iOS and Android. This game is set in Japan, possibly in Ginza. This game may have been the first game released that is listed in the main page which is produced by Voltage because it was released in Japanese on January 6th 2011 and in English on December 17th 2012, making it the sixth game released. Overview ''Coming soon... Prologue In this game you are a curator of a museum. At the beginning, the museum you work for is broken into by a bunch of thieves called the Black Foxes, who only steal stolen and/or illegally sold works of art and return them to their rightful owners, and as they steal a painting, they notice that you are wearing a ring given to you by your great grandfather who passed away. The thieves then leave but they send you a card saying they are coming for you later that night. Sometime after you go to bed the thieves appear again and take you to their base, Le Renard Noir (The Black Fox or The Black Foxes) where they tell you they need your fingerprints to help you acquire your great grandfather's masterpiece, which he has left behind for you. The Characters Main Characters Tatsuro Togoshi He is your 25 year old childhood friend, and he works as a detective trying to catch the Black Foxes. He is in love with you and has been ever since they were little. Atsumu Kashiwabara The 35 year old boss of the Black Foxes. He is the owner of the Le Renard Noir bar. His hobby is fortune telling and supposedly his predictions are very accurate. Riki Yanase The 27 year old leader of the Black Foxes. By day he is a government agent working for the Ministry of Finance, and he comes from a rich family. He is an alpha male type of guy, seemingly good at everything he does, which is why he plans the missions. However, he really can't hold his liquor. Kenshi Inagaki The 25 year old sniper and entry expert. He works as a firefighter by day and sometimes helps out at his mother's gourmet restaurant. He is athletic and fun-loving but not at all interested in dating. He is kind, almost to a fault, and anonymously donates his proceeds from missions to a friend who runs a home for orphaned children. Takuto Hirukawa The 24 year old genius hacker of the Black Foxes, in charge of remotely shutting down security and programming various locator devices. In his daily life he is a programmer who was head-hunted by a very prestigious IT firm based in New York. He is the epitome of the tsundere type and bullies you even though he has feelings for you. He also falls for you in Riki's route. Hiro Sarashina The 21 year old master of disguise with an IQ of 180. He is an art student and comes from a family of appraisers, so in addition to using his disguise skills for missions, he can confirm the authenticity of target artworks. He is a playboy who uses women as pawns to gain information and teases you constantly. He has a twin sister named Seiko who does not officially know he is a member of the Black Foxes (though she seems to suspect), but helps him gather information through her job as a top hostess. Yuki Arisugawa The 25 year old mysterious FBI agent. Minor Characters Ranko Togoshi Your best friend and Tatsuro's younger sister, she works as a reporter and is always looking for stories. Mitsuru Kamonobashi Your co-worker, he is in love with you ever since you first met. He is called the "dog faced guy" by some of the members of the Black Foxes. His voice is said to get loud when he talks to you. Your Great-Grandfather Your great-grandfather is described as the Leonardo Da Vinci of Japan because of the number of pieces of art work he has made. He left behind a masterpiece for you which was stated in his will which he gave to his best friends, the great-grandfathers of the Black Foxes. In each story the masterpiece changes. Seiko Sarashina She is Hiro's twin sister, and she works as a hostess in a club. She is described as being a hurricane but she gives you information about her clients, and sometimes this helps you and Black Foxes find the treasure or the masterpiece. White Raccoon A thief who appears in Takuto's route. You refer to him as "not very good at being bad", as he has a tendency to accidentally disclose important information in his conversations with you. He uses bombs and loves the color green. He is described as being weird by you and Black Foxes. In Takuto's sequel epilogue he is convinced that you are in love with him. Nahomi Sahara She is a nasty individual who is an actress with three lovers and two pimps. She is also financially backed by the mafia. Both you and Kenshi are fans of her, and you are surprised to hear what she has done. All her female friends have short hair. Sean Kim He works for a development firm called Shisei Corp in either America or Hong Kong. He was buying up land in Japan trying to find your great grandfather's masterpiece. He harasses Kenshi's mom, Satoko, into selling Kikufuji restaurant to him so he can tear it down. He is also a member of the Hong Kong mafia. He is the leader of a group of thieves. You meet him earlier in the main story and is later kidnapped by him. Available Stories |-| Main Story= *Takuto Hirukawa *Kenshi Inagaki *Hiro Sarashina *Riki Yanase *Atsumu Kashiwabara *Tatsuro Togoshi *Yuki Arisugawa |-| Epilogue= *Takuto Hirukawa *Kenshi Inagaki *Hiro Sarashina *Riki Yanase *Atsumu Kashiwabara *Tatsuro Togoshi *Yuki Arisugawa |-| Sequel= *Takuto Hirukawa *Kenshi Inagaki *Hiro Sarashina *Riki Yanase *Atsumu Kashiwabara *Tatsuro Togoshi |-| Sequel Epilogue= *Takuto Hirukawa *Kenshi Inagaki *Hiro Sarashina *Riki Yanase *Atsumu Kashiwabara *Tatsuro Togoshi |-| The Proposal= *Takuto Hirukawa *Kenshi Inagaki *Hiro Sarashina *Atsumu Kashiwabara *Riki Yanase |-| Sub Stories= *The Stolen Bouquet *Roman Holiday *Scavenger Hunt in Ginza *Riki vs. the Baby *A Thief's Day Job *Mixer with the Thieves *What If...: Hiro *Thieves vs. Celebs *Beach Cafe LRN *Thief Training *What If...: Takuto *Takuto vs The Hypnotist *Tatsuro vs the Retriever *What If...: Riki *A Hot Spring Trip *A Dangerous Fall *The Thief Olympics *A Thief Christmas *What If...: We Were Coworkers? *Takuto vs. Ryoichi *A Chocolate Kiss *The Origin of the Black Foxes *The White Foxes *A Field Day for Thieves Trivia *The first crossover between the Voltage games happened in this game during the Special/Sub story called Roman Holiday. In it the MC knows Genji Higashiyama, (from In Your Arms Tonight) the famous goalkeeper. As a child her Great-Grandfather took her to Rome where she met Genji. *There has been suggestions that this game, Pirates In Love, My Sweet Bodyguard, Seduced In The Sleepless City and most recently 10 Days With My Devil may be set in the same universe (references from Thieves VS Celebs, Pirates and Bodyguards and MSB & TDWMD crossover). Although, Pirates In Love is set in the past. Category:Games Category:Love Letter From Thief X Category:Takuto Hirukawa Category:Kenshi Inagaki Category:Hiro Sarashina Category:Riki Yanase Category:Atsumu Kashiwabara Category:Tatsuro Togoshi